


GSA

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, danielhowell - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, GSA, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, School, Smut, danandphil - Freeform, phanfluff, phansmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GSA is a school club, standing for Gay Straight Alliance. People go to GSA to discuss sexuality, gender identity, and other related subjects. Dan's mother suggests he goes to help open up about his sexuality, and that's where he meets Phil, but he and Phil begin skipping GSA and use it as two hours to be together.**Mentioned rape, but no actual rape scenes. It's only referenced.**Mentioned abuse, but no actual abuse scenes.**Mental illnesses may be referenced.





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Dan, come here!"

I was awoken from my usual mid-day nap to my mother yelling up to me.

"Be down in a sec!" I yelled back, scrambling out of bed.

I got up, put some pants on, and flew down the stairs. It sounded urgent.

"Yeah? What's up?" I sat down at the kitchen table, and grabbed an apple out of a blue glass bowl.

"Well, I was on your computer to video call some clients for work, and I found something we should talk about." She sat down next to me, and opened up my computer to an LGBT page about coming out to your family, which I had admittedly been reading the night before. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
Panic rose inside me. Not because I was worried about not being supported, that wasn't an issue, but because I'm an anxious ass teenager who doesn't want to talk about this kind of stuff to my mother. "Oh, that," I just stared, trying desperately to think up an excuse, "I was just.. curious?"

"Curious enough to have three similar tabs open about gay relationships?" She laughed quietly, "It's okay, Dan, we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, but just know that I won't be surprised or upset if you bring a boy home, that's all."  
The panic was suddenly repressed, and I felt relief. "That's good.." I stopped, wondering if I should tell her about Tyler.

 **(A/N: He's only dating 'Tyler' for the first couple of chapters, but they break up quickly and he meets Phil.)**  
  
"There is this boy," I smiled, "we've been together for months, but I didn't know how to tell you." I nervously tapped my finger on my knee.  
"Oh, really? What's his name?" She asked, clearly very happy for me.  
"Tyler," I said, "He's amazing."

I would never really tell anybody what Tyler was actually like. I love Tyler, I really do, but he can be a bit, y'know, rough, and pushy, and abusive, not only mentally, but physically too. I was scared to even be with another guy if Tyler knew. 

"That's sweet. I brought this up, because your school has a GSA group, and I think you should join."

 

_**Yo, this is a super short into, but I promise, most chapters will be around 1000 words!** _


	2. Chapter 2

 

"GSA?" I stared at the colorful paper my mother handed me. "I don't know.."  
She walked over to me, reading over the paper.  
"You'll meet new, similiar people, and hey- maybe Tyler would join with you."

 

I winced just at the mere thought of Tyler.

 

"Maybe he would," I saw that the dates were every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4-6pm. They were held at my highschool, although they weren't affiliated with the school, so you didn't have to sign up or give any information, or even go to all of them. You could simply go whenever you wanted to. "I'll do it."

 

"Great! First one of the year is in a half an hour, are you going today?" I could see how happy she was that I was doing this.

 

"I guess so. I'll go get ready."

\-----------  
I walked into the not-so filled cafeteria of the school, looking around at the 15 or 20 people who came. Some guys, girls, and what I presumed to be a couple of non-binary students. It was actually amazing; everyone was so different, look-wise and personality-wise.

 

"Hi Dan, I didn't know you were joining GSA," The woman who ran GSA said to me. She knew me because she's actually my LGBT therapist, and she helped me discover who I am.

 

"I didn't know you ran it! It's nice to see you." I smiled, "Oh, I kept the bracelet-" I pulled up my left sleeve to show her a black and white string bracelet; I made it at her LGBT summer camp in 2014. She ran a lot of lgbt safe practices.

 

"I knew you would. Hey, you can go sit down next to.." Veronica pointed to a black haired boy reading a Stephen King book. "Bill? I think that's his name. He's new."

 

I walked over and sat down next to Bill, and looked down at his book.  
"Bazaar of Bad Dreams". A great book.

 

"Hi, I'm Dan," I smiled, Bill looking away from his book. "You must be Bill."

 

Bill put his book down, laughing. "It's actually Phil, and hi, Dan," He smiled.

 

"Oh, Veronica told me your name was Bill.. She must've forgotten."

 

"She did that a few times.." Phil looked over at her, chatting away with a new GSA member. "Hey, why are you here? Are you a supporter, or something else?"

 

"Oh, I'm gay, and my mother thought it'd be a good idea to join this." I thought back to the awkward conversation with my mother, cringing.

 

"I'm bi, but I'm basically gay at this point, honestly." Phil laughed, "I guess mom was right when she said that being bi was just a 'stupid phase' I'd get over."

 

"Oh, jesus, sorry, I- I shouldn't brought it up." I felt horrible; his family didn't accept him.

 

"No no, it's fine. I only live with my father now, he loves me for who I am."

 

We were inturrupted by Veronica, who was going to give a sappy speech about pride, probably.

 

"Hello there, guys, gals, non-binary pals. Thanks for joining us today!" She walked around the small circle of us, handing us each a pin with whatever lgbt flag we wanted. Bill- I mean Phil and I both chose gay; a small pale girl chose bisexual; a tall guy chose non-binary; a short boy chose asexual, and most others also went with the bisexual pin.

Phil and I talked the whole time, which was about an hour, as she explained every pin.

 

"Now- I want you all to know that you don't have to come to all of these meetings. Heck, you could only come to this one and I'd be happy that you showed up. We don't need your phone number, email, address, or any of that. Just your name and prefered pronouns. Don't feel obligated to come to all of the meetings!" She smiled at me, knowing I probably wouldn't. "What we'll do first, is find somebody in here, you don't have to know them, and pick them to be your partner, for little projects and such."

 

"Be my partner?" Phil asked me, grabbing my hand.

 

"Sure, partner." I smiled.

 

"You have a cute smile," Phil complimented, staring at me like I was a god.

 

"Really? Thanks!" I replied, holding his hand back.

 

After another drawn out hour, Phil and I got up to leave, when he stopped me.

 

"Wanna come get coffee? Or tea- whatever you want to drink?"

 

It's so cute when he's lost for words.

 

"Sure! I'll tell my mom that I'll be home late."  
\----------

 

Phil and I walked into the coffee shop, and I could immidiately smell the coffee they were brewing. It was nice.

 

"What do you want?" Phil asked, grabbing some money from his wallet.

 

"Just a small black tea- here, I'll pay for it." I took out my money and went for the counter.

 

"Nope. I am." And a second later, Phil was asking for two small black cups of tea.

 

"Here," He handed me one, "Looks like we have the same taste in, well, tastes."

 

"Thanks. Hey, lets go sit over by the window." I pointed to two empty seats.

 

Just when we sat down, I got a text. I pulled out my phone to check it, and it was Tyler.

 

 

_Tyler: where r u_

 

_Me: A coffee shop, with a friend._

 

_T_ _yler: what friend_

 

_Me: I met him @ GSA, he's nice._

 

_Tyler: whats his name_

 

_Me: Phil Lester._

 

_Tyler: im coming 2 get u_

 

_Me: No! Phil and I are having tea, leave me alone for once._

 

_Tyler is typing..._

_Tyler: im on the way now, be ready_

 

_Me: Tyler, I ~~hate~~  love to say this, but we're done. You're too controlling, and you fucking hit me! I can't take it anymore._

 

 

"Daniel, you okay? You look scared.."

 

"Fine. I just thought that I accidentally deleted my snapchat and panicked," I laughed. What a good excuse.

 

"Oh, that would su-"

 

"Dan? Get over here!" I heard an unfortunately familiar voice behind me.

 

 

Oh god, Tyler showed up.

 

 

"Tyler, leave. I'm with my boyfriend." I remarked.

 

"Boyfriend? Okay." Phil said.

 

"Shh," I hushed Phil.

 

"No, Dan, we're going home right now." Tyler grabbed my arm.

 

"Don't touch me you asshole!" I ripped my arm from Tyler's grip, grabbed Phils hand, and motioned him to come outside with me.

 

"Dan, if you don't come home right now-"

 

"Tyler, what are you going to say? You'll just hit me some more? Hmm? Oh, wait, or just more non-consented sex, that was my favorite. No, actually that's tied with the endless hours of mental abuse you cause to me." I snapped at him, "If you don't leave, I'll call the cops and have you charged."

 

"You wont have anything to charge me with once I'm done with you!" Tyler yelled back.

 

"Phil, c'mon, run!" I grabbed him and we ran, faster than ever, all the way to Phil's house, which he lead us to.

 

We got in and slammed the door, sweat dripping down both of our faces.

 

"Phil- and Phil's friend? What's wrong?" Phils father stepped out of their kitchen and stared at us.

 

"My- my ex boyfriend.. He's chasing us- he's crazy, he's made because I like Phil, he used to hit me-" I stuttered.

 

"Woah, woah, slow down; he used to hit you?"

Phils father pushed us aside, slammed the door open, and looked at Tyler.

"Listen here you little asshole- you're a grown 18 year old man, and you're wasting your time chasing down a 17 year old boy because he doesn't have a crush on you? How much more pathetic could you get? Also, you're here, which is my proof that you chased him with bad intentions, which means I can aide in you being sent to jail. Now- get the fuck off of my property."

 

He gently closed the door, walked into the living room, and sat down, quietly sipping coffee as if nothing had happened.

 

We could see Tyler run away through the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_"Tyler, you are being taken into prison on charge of domestic violence, harassment, and rape. 12 years."_

_And that was the last I saw of Tyler._

 

"So, Dan, how are you feeling?" My mother asked me. She didn't know that half of what happened. "And what's up with that Phil boy?"

"I feel broken." I kept my head on my knees, my legs pulled up close to my body as I lay helplessly on the couch crying.   
"Phil," I smiled. "Phil makes me happy. C-can I call him and have him over for a bit?"

"Of course. He can stay for the night if you want him to," My mother passed me her phone, as my phone was with the police being used as evidence of Tyler's harassment.

I dialed in Phil's number, and he picked up after 2 rings. "Mrs.Howell? What's up?" I forgot that Phil had her number in his phone.

"It's me, Phil,"

"Oh, Dan!" Phil laughed. I love his laugh. "Well, what's up? You feeling okay?"

"Can you come over? I- you can pack up and sleepover tonight if you want to. I miss you," I smiled at nothing just thinking about him.

"You guys are too sweet! I'll make cookies!" My mother exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"Well, of course. I'll be over in a few, okay?"

"Okay. Oh, sorry if my mom is kind of.. annoying, and makes cookies and keeps calling us cute.. she's getting used to the whole me being in a happy relationship thing."

"That's fine, I like cookies." And he hung up.

\-----

I heard a light knock at the door. It must be Phil!

I'll let mom answer the door while I pretend I wasn't desperately waiting for him to arrive. I heard mom talking to him as I looked in the mirror, making sure my hair and outfit were cute enough. I didn't straighten my hair today, because I thing Phil would like my curly hair. My outfit- A bright purple button up t-shirt, with little rockets and stuff on it, and a pair of medium grey skinny jeans. They make my ass look nice.

"Dan?" I heard a voice from my doorway, which was pretty awkward because I was standing in the mirror basically checking myself out.

"Phil, hey!" I ran over and hugged him, trying not to cry on him. Again.

"You look adorable right now, you should like, never straighten your hair again." Phil pulled on a piece of hair that had fallen over my eye.

"Ha," I laughed, "Maybe I won't."

Phil walked over and sat on my bed, pulling something out of his bag. "I took hot chocolate, movies, and I got you this," He handed me a blue t-shirt, but not just any blue t-shirt. It was one I wanted to get when we went to the mall together, but I had already spent all my allowance.

"Phil, you didn't have to get this," I smiled and accepted the shirt anyway, gently laying on the bed next to us.

"Of course I did." Phil leaned down and gently kissed me on the tip of my nose. "Movies!"

He got up, walked over to my DVD player, and slid in a couple of scary movies he took with him.

"I hope you like horror movies," Phil joked.

  
Truth is, I'm terrified of any even remotely scary movie, and I'll probably scream anytime anything happens, but that's okay.

"I love them!"

\---

 

It's 1 hour later and I'm shaking, attached to Phil's arm. He put on IT, and I think he knows that I lied about loving scary movies.

"Maybe we should just lay down. I'll turn the movie off." He got up, which sort of made me cold, because he was providing heat to me. After sliding out the DVD's, he walked over and threw a little blanket over my head. "Let's cuddle."

We adjusted ourselves until we were comfy, and I had my head rested on his chest, his arm around me.

"I love you," Phil whispered.

"I love you too," I leaned up and kissed him, which I think took him by surprise, because we never kissed before.

Our lips moved together, as I sat up from under my blanket, my thighs wrapped around Phil's waist, so now I was leaning down and on top of him.

You get the picture.

He gently ran his hands through my hair, and we could both hear ourselves literally _moaning_ into a kiss, which I didn't know happened other than in movies.

"Do you boys want some- oh!" We heard my mother by my door, before she slammed it shut. Fuck.

"I think we should go to sleep before we scare my mother again," I joked.  
"Mom! We want the cookies!"

She walked back in, placed the cookies on my night table, and walked over to me and whispered something about there being lube in my dresser if I needed it, because I did just turn 18, so this was legal. Mom is cool. Everyone deserves a cool mom like mine.

"I think we're good for now. We're gonna sleep." Mom walked out, and I fell asleep slowly in Phil's arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
"Ew, we have GSA today," I said to Phil, thinking about the disaster caused by my last meeting.

I'm honestly really happy that Tyler got taken away, because one more day knowing that he would be at my school, and I would've dropped out.

"We could just skip," Phil smirked, "Let's go to the mall instead, we could go to Hot Topic or something, or.."

"Or what?"

Phil looked at me mischievously, "Let's go to Spencers."

"Phil!" I hit his arm, "No, that's.. gross."  
  
 **(For anyone who doesn't know, Spencers is this super kinky sex shop that also sells great band merch, so like, heaven on earth?)**

 

"I wanna get you a skirt or something, I _know_ for a fact that you're into that. Ooh, maybe some thigh highs, I wanna see you wear those."

I was sort of just staring at Phil in shock that he would even suggest that, but on the inside I was desperate for all of this to happen now.

"Phil!" I just kept yelling at him, "We shouldn't rush into things like this."

Phil stopped prying and gave me a genuine look. "I'm not rushing, just suggesting, whatever makes you comfortable."

"Okay, good," I looked down at the floor, and after thinking for a split second I just blurted out, "I'm so comfortable Jesus Christ I want this to happen now, please?"

"Knew it! We can leave in like, a half hour and tell your mother that we're going to GSA." Phil suggested.

"Can I get a choker too?"

\---

 

Phil and I walked into the mall holding hands, and we looked sort of out of place, but that's okay.

The shop we were looking for was straight forward, and all the way to the left. Not hard to find. We walked in and were immediately greeted by a short girl with purple hair and some cool tattoos. "Can I help you boys with anything?"

Phil sort of just looked at me, expecting me to ask her where to find what we were looking for.

"Um,-" I stuttered, "I'll be honest, this is the most awkward thing I've ever said in my life, but do you think you'd have any skirts here?"

"Ah," She smiled, "Don't be ashamed. Everyone who comes in here is into some kind of kinky shit. Follow me."

She lead us to a large wall of short skirts, some with sparkles on them, tails, sequins, and even lace ones.

"Alright, sizing. I'm guessing you're the bottom here?" She pointed at me, casually. That's me, the power bottom.

"Wow, how'd you know?" I laughed.

"Well, I mean.. Just look in a mirror." She laughed back, grabbing a small measuring tape to check what size I'd be in, "Oh, man, I need another measuring tape. This one's too small- oh, don't take that as an insult. It just means that you have a nice ass, basically."

"She's not wrong," Phil whispered in my ear, and I nudged him with my elbow.

She came back with a new line of tape, and wrapped it around me, measuring my waist, and then my chest, I guess in case I wanted anything else. "Alright, pick any skirt with a red tag, any tops or shirts with a blue tag, and socks or thigh highs with a yellow tag. Have fun." She walked away.

"Okay, I think I want a black skirt," I pointed to a short black one on the bottom of the shelf.

"Nice." Phil picked up the skirt, "You should get some bright colored socks, and a black or dark colored choker." Phil suggested, handing me the skirt.

"Jesus Christ this is so awkward," I stated, trying to scream.

"If you're uncomfortable, we can leave. I'm only doing this because I know you definitely aren't as innocent as you act." Phil walked away and picked up some long, sky blue socks with a black rim at the top. "These are cute,"

I picked up the socks, and admired them. Phil was pretty good at this.

 

In the end I settled for black everything; skirt, socks, and choker. Phil said it was hot.  
We also picked up a few different toys to experiment with.

Hey, they were on sale.

 

While I was standing in this sex shop, I got a text from my mother.  
  
 _Mom: "dan, i'll be gone for the night.. i'm going with some friends, and I haven't been out in forever, will you be okay?_

_me: "yep! have fun. i'll have phil with me, I'm okay. his dad is cool with him being out for a while, he knows how screwed up my situation is rn. bye!"_

 

"My mom will be gone all night," I told Phil.

"Let's go checkout. Now." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the counter, where the short girl was now working.

"Hey, you guys again. Found something you like?" She took the clothes and other items from us, scanned them, and put them in a bag.

"Are you guys dating?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"Great! We're doing a 20% off sale this summer for couples buying here for the first time, so, you get 20% off."

The price came to $45.70, and Phil swiped his debit card in the machine.

"You picked a skirt that'll really compliment your hips. Good choice."

"Yeah, Dan, good choice." Phil laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the kinky chapter you wanted;)

 

 

"Mum? We're back!" Phil and I walked through the door, bags in hand. We walked into the kitchen, and she was sitting at the table painting her nails dark blue. She was all dressed up, I think she even bought a new dress.

"Hi boys!" She greeted, not even raising her head to look at us. I don't blame her, messing up nail polish is disastrous.

"You look beautiful, Mrs.Howell," Phil smiled at her, watching how precise she was being with her nail polish.

"Oh, Phil you're so sweet!" She smiled back, putting the cap on her nail polish. "When did you guys go to the mall?" She asked, looking at our bags.

"Oh, we went on the way back, I got Dan a couple of things he wanted." Phil held onto the bag, slowly pulling it behind his back.

"That's sweet! What did you get him from.. Spencers?"

"Oh, uh-" I stopped Phil.

"Some band t-shirts. Bye mom!" I grabbed Phil and pulled him up the stairs. She definitely knows that it's not t-shirts.

"Alright, Dan, I'll be back tomorrow, I'll be staying at Lindsay's house for the night after we go out for a bit.. Phone number's on the fridge, eat whatever you want. There are treats in the cupboard!" She yelled up before closing the door to leave.

"I'll definitely be eating what I want tonight," Phil grabbed my shoulders, pushed me down onto the bed, and began attacking my neck with kisses. There was a bit of confusion here, actually; he was doing it as a cute little joke, but I guess he didn't know how sensitive my neck is, so I took it as more of an "I want to be inside you" type of kiss, rather than a cute one.

"Oh, fuck," I reached my hand up and tangled it in Phil's hair, pulling him closer to my neck.

Phil momentarily pulled away, thinking he hurt me, but quickly went back to what he was doing when he saw the look on my face.

"You like that?" Phil asked, licking a stripe up the side of my neck.

"God, Phil- Y-you have no _idea_ how good that feels!" I think that at this point, I was pulling his hair so hard I was going to rip it out. "C-can you bite me?"

"Bite you? Do you have, like, a pain kink?" Phil asked.

"Don't say it like that! It sounds dirty!" I laughed, the grip on Phil's hair now loosened, "But I guess so,"

"Wow Dan, 'It sounds dirty'. You're asking me to bite you, that's dirty. But hot."

Phil leaned back down and immediately started gently biting right in between my neck and collarbone.

"Holy shit, I will literally come in my pants if you keep doing this, Jesus Christ!" I gasped, not even caring what I was saying anymore.

"Can't have that, can we baby?" Phil sat up, grabbed the bag of stuff he bought me, and passed it to me.

"Put on the outfit, and the blue buttplug." Phil said.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Phil stopped me, clearly trying to say that he wanted me to get dressed in front of him.

I took off ~~my~~ Phil's t-shirt, and I honestly felt very pressured to be like, sexy or something, because he was staring at me and smiling. I threw the shirt onto the floor, and slowly unbuckled my pants, purposely teasing Phil.

"If you keep being a tease, I'll have to punish you," Phil warned. I've never seen him like this; he's suddenly super dominant, and like, aggressive, and I love it.

I pulled off my jeans and threw those onto the floor with my shirt, and I was now in only a black pair of lace underwear I wore specially for Phil.

"Like them?" I asked.

"God, you have a beautiful body, of course I love them."

I picked up the black skirt, and stepped into it, pulling it up to my hips. I kind of like how good it makes my hips look. Next, the socks. I picked them up, put them on, and turned around to look in my mirror. They made my legs look good.

"Choker?" I could tell Phil was getting impatient.

I slid the choker onto my neck, and there. The look was completed.

"What are you forgetting?" Phil asked, eyeing the bed.

I walked over and picked up the baby blue buttplug he got me, and then walked over to my dresser and grabbed some cherry lube.

Phil patted the bed next to him, telling me to come sit by him while I put it in. I sat down, and just kind of looked at him.

"Do you, just.. Do you want me to do it myself?" I asked, stuttering because I'm awkward as fuck.

"Mhm." Phil nodded.

I popped open the small bottle of lube, squirted some onto my fingers, and slowly slid my hand under my skirt, rubbing small circles around my entrance.

"Mmh," I hummed, slowly pushing in one finger. "Oh, fuck-" Phil was still watching intently as I prepped myself, occasionally calling me beautiful or something.

"I don't want to prep much.. I like, well, when it hurts kind of.." I stuttered, trying to think of how to word this.

"Come over here with me," Phil said.

I picked up the toy, and crawled across the bed to Phil, sitting myself in his lap. "Do you like my outfit?" I smiled, my skirt now laying over Phil's waist as well as mine.

"Of course, you're stunning," Phil ran his hands up my sides, and back down.

"Fuck-" I gasped, loving the feeling of his hands all over my body. I leaned down and kissed him, and he quickly sat up and flipped us over so that I was under him. Just the way I like it. He leaned down to me this time, and we shared a heated kiss, tongue and all, while Phil reached a hand down into my skirt and began slowly stroking my now leaking cock. "Mmm," I moaned into our kiss, which I could tell turned Phil on even more, so I did that a lot.

Phil blindly moved his hand around our bed, and he picked up the toy I had been prepping myself for. He slipped it under my skirt, rubbing it at my entrance, and he picked up a little remote that was next to him.

"Ahh, fuck!" I gasped when the toy began powerfully vibrating against me. He slid the toy in slowly, and I loved every second of the stretch it gave me.

"G-god, Phil, that feels so- so good," I stuttered, attempting to grind up against Phil. I could feel my legs slowly turning to jelly, and I began pushing my back into the mattress to angle the toy right where it felt best. "God, I'm gonna-"

Phil reached a hand down and immediately pulled the toy out, leaving me right on edge.

"Not until you ride me,"

I got out from under Phil, and lay down on the bed with my face right in between his legs as I undid his jeans.  
I got his pants off, and began to slowly stroke his cock, running my tongue up it, and sucking hard on the top.

"You're so good at this, f-fuck," Phil said, his hand in my hair pushing me down farther.

I pulled off, but continued with my hand. "Na-ah, not until I ride you,"

I crawled up, and sat in Phil's lap, and slowly sunk myself down onto his cock, my hands on his chest as to not fall. Once I got all the way to the base, I sat up again and then slammed back down, gaining a steady rhythm.

"Oh- you feel so good- right there-" I stuttered, loud moans in between each word, as I continued to bounce up and down, my skirt flying around.

"I'm close," Phil warned, his hands holding my waist, helping me raise myself up.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as I felt Phil come inside me.

"Phil, can you- can you rim me?" I asked, now grinding down onto his sensitive cock.

"Get in your hands and knees," He ordered.

I obeyed, and he leaned up, slowly blowing cold air around my entrance before licking a single stripe up it.

"Fuck!" I cursed, pushing back further.

Phil began to slowly dip his tongue inside of me, along with one finger that was repeatedly slamming into my prostate.

"Phil, oh- I'm coming!" I arched my back higher than it already was, and came onto my bed, and Phil continued to thrust one finger in and out of me.

"Too- too much," I let my face fall into the mattress, my ass still right up there, and Phil pulled out, placing gentle kisses on my tailbone.

  
"That was amazing," Phil said, breaking the silence.

"More than _amazing, Phil_.. We should clean up."

 


End file.
